Cigarette Smoke
by Anastasia Kaliska Dyani Malfoy
Summary: You can't really stay angry at the person you love.


Again part of that prompt table with my friend. What is it with me and prompt tables all of a sudden? –continues the headdesking-

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

He watched as the smoke curled upwards from the tip. The tip which suddenly glowed a bright orange tint as he slowly sucked on the filter, inhaling the harmful chemicals deep into his lungs. He held the smoke inside his body for a few moments before exhaling it out into the cool air, watching as it rejoined the smoke already lingering in the air before disappearing into nothingness.

He looked at the tip of his cigarette for a moment then noticed it was getting low. So he took one more hit of the sweet, slow killing taste before he threw it to the ground and crushed it out underneath his shoe.

Then he sat. Just looking out into the night sky. The stars were shining so brightly, he wanted to reach out and grab one, just to see if he could.

Pulling out another cigarette, he put it to his mouth and lit it, inhaling as deeply as he could without choking. Exhaling the smoke out in a sigh that was too bone deep for someone so young.

"What do you think you're doing out here smoking?"

Harry didn't even turn around as Snape came out of the shadows. He figured he would come sooner or later. He always did these days.

Taking another drag he just shrugged his shoulders, knowing that Snape could see him. "Better out here than in there where everyone could see."

Snape walked over to stand next to him and Harry wanted to lean against him. Have his arms go around him again like they did that night. Merlin it had felt so good. Holding him at first. Gently. Keeping him safe. Then touching him all over. His hair, chest, hips, thighs. Snape's fingers felt like silk. He knew that firsthand.

But to lean against him would bring along all sorts of troubled thoughts he wasn't really quite prepared to deal with just yet.

"Wouldn't want everyone to see what you really are, would you Harry?" Snape asked softly, angrily.

He heard the anger in his voice and got angry himself. What did he know about being your true self? He was a spy! He lied to people on a daily basis just to stay alive! He could feel himself tensing up, gearing up for a shouting match like no other when he got whirled around so fast he almost tumbled off the balcony they were standing on.

He looked up at Snape to see him glaring right back. His hair was in front of his face and that scowl was set firmly in place. He looked how he always did when he was around Harry.

And for some reason that made Harry happy. So happy he tried to keep from grinning but really he was _Harry Potter_ after all. A known practical prankster. If he wasn't seen with a grin on his face at least once a day then something was horribly, horribly wrong.

The grin just seemed to set Snape off even more. He shook Harry by his shoulders as hard as he could, like he was trying to shake the smile right off his face.

And Harry let him do it. After a few seconds Snape stopped shaking him so hard. It slowed down to a nudge then soon Harry found himself pressed right up against him anyway. Leaning into him, snuggled tight under his arms, Harry felt like his grin was going to break his face pretty soon. He remembered he had a cigarette still lit in his hand and raised it up to his mouth when it got intercepted.

Snape plucked it right out of his hand and before Harry could make a protest he put it to his own mouth and inhaled slowly.

And talk about a sensory overdrive.

Harry could hardly help that watching Snape at any given time was likely to get him hot and bothered. He was a growing young man and truthfully watching the sun rise or the leaves was just a likely to get him hard. But this…seeing Snape wrap his lips around the edge of the cigarette like he did his cock those few nights ago. Watching his cheeks get slightly hollowed out by his inhaling in a way that was unlike how he looked when he was sucking his dick like a lollipop. And it was _Snape_. You'd have to be mad not to get hard at the sight of him, let alone come. Which was what he was doing. Right now.

Snape held onto Harry as he shuddered and arched within the circle of his arms. He was smirking by the time Harry calmed down enough to just shiver lightly as if he was cold. Which was so not the case.

He leaned in and stuck his tongue in Harry's open mouth. Swallowed his gasp of surprise and slid his tongue against Harry's. Reached down with his free hand to press the heel of it against Harry's sensitive cock. Let Harry ground against him like they did those nights ago. The poor boy was coming again when he pulled his mouth away.

Harry stared up at Snape with a dazed look in his very glazed eyes. He was panting like a dog in heat and he noticed that he was breathing out the smoke that Snape had inhaled.

Harry had to close his eyes. As if he wasn't fucked up enough.

But Snape would have none of it. As soon as Harry closed his eyes, he threw the cigarette over the railing, grabbed his hair and wrenched his head back so sharply that Harry's eyes flew open in shock and he gasped out, reaching out with long fingers to grip at Snape's long robes.

Snape kept him in that position for a few minutes, just looking at him as if he owned him. And as Harry stared up into his dark eyes that shone in the darkness surrounding them he realized that he did. Severus Snape owned him. He knew it, Snape knew it and he was pretty sure by the way he was acting that the entire school knew it too. Or they would soon.

"I know what you really are Harry." Snape said this while slowly letting go of his hair, opting instead to run his hand through it like it was water. "You can be yourself with me. I do hope you know that. I would really hate to teach you how to be yourself with me."

The way he phrased that sounded mean but Harry knew he was telling the truth. He squirmed around a bit, thinking that it might not be so bad to be taught in the way they were both thinking right now.

"I know Severus."

Snape's smirk was noticeable instantly.

"Good."


End file.
